


Bullets

by DollBliss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mostly Gen, So I'll just put both I guess, Sort of M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollBliss/pseuds/DollBliss
Summary: Just a bedtime story for my best friend. She hated it. Said it was too sad.





	Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lennifer Xzorpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lennifer+Xzorpai).



Oliver was born into a prestigious family and every summer they would travel to their cottage in the country.

In a neighboring cottage lived Logan, a sweet child born to a lower-class family.

It was one summer when Fate had the two boys meet. They clicked. The two of them played everyday for the rest of the summer. 

Soon, Oliver's vacation was over and the two boys had to part. They said goodbye and Logan watched as his friend was taken back to the city.

Oliver returned to the cottage next summer. Both boys had grown, but they locked eyes and smiled at each other.

The two of them became closer that year and by the time summer ended and Oliver had to leave again, they had exchanged addresses. They sent letters the rest of the year until Oliver and his parents returned to their summer house.

Their cycle continued for the next ten years until it was interrupted.

Oliver was dragging Logan back to his summer house only to find his parents dead with bullets in their eyes.

Logan stared in horror with his eyes blown wide and his face pale as a sheet. Oliver stood next to him and just clung to his best friend's arm like it was a lifeline. 

Logan turned away and guided Oliver out of the room.

Oliver was shipped back to his house later that day and Logan accompanied him to look after the broken boy.

It took time, months, but Logan helped Oliver get back onto his feet again. Not long after, Logan was taken. Kidnapped.

He woke up in the possession of someone oddly familiar. His head felt groggy and he opened his eyes to see a person standing a bit away from him. He recognized her. 

She had worked at Oliver's summer house as a maid. She must have been the one to kill Oliver's parents.

Logan gritted his teeth as he was ordered to snag Oliver's fortune for her. He stubbornly shook his head 'no' and was slapped hard across his face. It stung.

Logan fell into a new cycle. He was given the same order everyday and he refused every time.

Soon, his whole body was painted in bruises and at some point, the servant was fed up.

"It's really too bad you're going to end up just like that brat Oliver's parents. You were such an essential tool, you know." She told him before two gunshots rang throughout the room he'd been kept in.

Oliver never stopped looking for Logan, his best friend. Okay, who was he really kidding. His crush. It had been two months since he was last seen, but he'd never given up hope.

Until one day he heard a knock on his front doors. Oliver rushed down and looked around before seeing the back of Logan. He rushed forwards and Logan fell towards him.

Oliver caught him but his hand got sticky. He pulled it back and saw blood slowly dripping from it. He turned Logan over and saw two bullets in the boy's eyes.

Oliver grit his teeth and closed his eyes before exhaling and letting his tears fall. He sobbed over Logan and he confessed his love again and again, now knowing that his words would never reach him. It was his biggest regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you liked this!


End file.
